


can't live without me

by aftokrateira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Female Eren Yeager, Toxic Relationship, it's the same thing but in spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftokrateira/pseuds/aftokrateira
Summary: no era la violencia lo que le asustaba. era el hecho de que sabía que no importaba lo que hiciera, todavía la amaría.
Relationships: Reiner Braun & Eren Yeager
Kudos: 8





	can't live without me

La porcelana se despedaza con un estruendo al golpear la pared, dejando una hendidura en el papel tapiz. Había fallado apenas por un par de centímetros para darle de lleno en la cabeza, pero él sabía que no era por casualidad. Los pedazos del plato se hicieron añicos aún más pequeños al caer al suelo. A ella le brillaban los ojos, como si una llama se hubiese encendido en ellos. La ira era como un aura que la rodeaba por completo, que salía por cada poro de su piel. Era como una espesa capa viscosa que parecía adherida a su humanidad, latente, apenas bajo la superficie. Era jodidamente aterradora. Era el tipo de ira que se anidaba y crecía como una mala hierba, arraigada en lo más profundo de su ser.

Él alzó ambas manos en señal de paz, con una gruesa gota de sudor frío corriendo por su nuca y su espalda, causando un escalofrío de miedo genuino. Tragó saliva y sentía el martilleo de los latidos de su corazón en los oídos. No pudo evitar hacer un gesto cuando ella se acercó a él con determinación y apretó su rostro con una mano, enterrando sus uñas en la carne sin cuidado alguno. Ella sabía que le hacía daño y el verde de su mirada pareció resplandecer al sentir su miedo. Era como un depredador hambriento disfrutando de la desesperación de su desdichada víctima. Fueron segundos de silencio y tensión. Ella le sostuvo la mirada con fiereza y él no podía desviar la suya, le parecía físicamente imposible e incluso doloroso.

Se sentía patético, acorralado. De haber sido un niño, estaba seguro de que habría mojado sus pantalones. Las rodillas le temblaban y sentía unas ganas incontrolables de desplomarse. Ella era como si todos sus miedos e inseguridades se hubieran materializado, mezclados con una extraña sensación de empatía y refugio que le otorgaban cierto confort momentáneo. Porque ella lo entendía. Ella sabía por todo lo que había pasado y conocía hasta el más oscuro secreto en su corazón. Sabía el origen del insomnio, de las mentiras, del estrés. Ella lo sabía y lo entendía. Lo abrazaba tal cual era porque eran iguales.

El dolor punzante en sus mejillas cesó, dejando paso a un ardor incómodo. Sintió cómo ella acariciaba su mejilla, transformando las agujas en plumas. Sus ojos ya no brillaban enfurecidos, pero aún había cierto recelo combinado con una extraña ternura en su mirada. Ella se puso de puntillas para besarlo de esa manera que sólo ella sabía: posesiva, intranquila y necesitada, deseosa de tomar todo lo que le fuera posible. Era el tipo de besos que le advertía que no debía bajar la guardia y que lo desarmaba por completo. Él suspiró y ella lo inhaló, separándose de él con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

—Te quedarás conmigo esta noche, ¿verdad? —susurró, y su voz le erizó la piel, como si las palabras fueran de hielo. Ella colocó una mano sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón por unos segundos y después sus dedos descendieron por su abdomen hasta su entrepierna. No era una pregunta. No era una sugerencia —. Sabes que no puedo quedarme sola. No puedo vivir sin ti…Y sé que ellos quieren alejarte de mí —. Sintió una presión en su entrepierna que aumentaba y se volvía dolorosa —. Yo te amo. ¿Entiendes eso? ¿Entiendes todo lo que he hecho por ti? Ellos jamás harían lo que yo he hecho por ti… Sólo te buscan para sentirse mejor consigo mismos. Te usan como siempre lo han hecho, mi amor.

Él entreabrió los labios. Quería decir algo, pero sabía que ella tenía razón. Nunca se sentía completamente cómodo con sus amigos. Ellos tenían todo lo que a él le faltaba. Ni siquiera lo conocían. Estaba seguro de que le obligarían a beber, que hablarían mal de ella, como siempre. Que le dirían que se fuera y la alejara… Pero ellos no sabían que si él la dejaba, entonces no quedaría nada. Él no era nada, sólo un cobarde, un inútil y un fracasado. Ella tenía razón. Quizá sólo querían verlo para burlarse en secreto y restregarle en la cara lo resuelta que tenían su vida.

—Me quedaré contigo —. Dijo en voz muy baja. Metió una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar su teléfono. Ella sonrió y se veía mil veces más hermosa de lo que era. Cuando sonreía era magnífica. Cómo deseaba hacerla feliz… Marcó rápidamente el número de Marcell. Ella le miró en silencio y él presionó el botón del altavoz. Sonó un par de veces y cuando contestó, se escuchaba el barullo del bar, la música y las risas de los demás. Un lejano “¿Es Reiner?” de una voz que reconoció como la de Annie. De reojo vio que ella miraba fijamente la pantalla del teléfono, con una expresión que sólo podría expresar desagrado. Un profundo desagrado.

—¡Hey, Reiner! ¿Ya vienes en camino o qué? ¡Sólo faltas tú!

—No iré.

—¿Qué? Pero si ya nos habías confirmado, habíamos planeado esto desde hace semanas…—. Ella le clavó la mirada a él y el nerviosismo regresó —. No me digas que es por la perra-

—No la llames así —interrumpió sin tapujos —. No me siento bien, me quedaré en casa. Hablamos luego.

No hubo espacio para reclamos. Colgó en silencio. Erin tomó el celular de mano con suavidad y lo apagó. Lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Nuevamente acarició su mejilla y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y otro. Y luego otro. Enredó sus brazos delgados alrededor de su cuello, acercando su cuerpo al de él. Eso se sentía bien. Ella lo envolvía y era embriagante. Su perfume inundaba sus fosas nasales y su piel era abrasadora.

Él puso sus manos temblorosas en su cintura. Tenía las palmas húmedas y frías, pero a ella no le molestaba. Nunca le molestaba.

—No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con ellos…—murmuró cerca de su oído, besando su cuello. Sentía la excitación crecer gradualmente en su cuerpo y el deseo lo impulsó a acercarla más —. Si lo haces, los haré mierda. Y también a ti —. Él asintió, sin dudas, sin preguntas. Sabía que ella no mentía.

—Te amo — dijo con timidez pero ella no respondió. Nunca respondía.

**Author's Note:**

> con que estrenando ship, ¿eh?


End file.
